The present invention is directed toward apparatus for gas-burning fireplaces, stoves, and fireplace inserts, and more particularly toward burner assemblies for the gas-burning fireplaces, stoves, and fireplace inserts.
Natural gas or other combustible gases are typically used as a fuel gas for gas-burning fireplaces, stoves, or inserts. The fuel gas typically burns with a blue flame, unless the flame is modified to have an orange color similar to the flame color in a natural wood-burning fire. Many devices have been developed for use with gas-burning fireplaces, stoves, or inserts to provide a desired fuel gas/air mixture. The devices also provide a selected flow rate of the fuel gas to allow for combustion in a manner that simulates a natural wood-burning fire having the orange, flickering flames, burning logs, and glowing embers. A natural wood-burning fire is very aesthetically pleasing, although real wood-burning fires are often not feasible in many residential settings. Achieving a gas-burning fire that very closely resembles the look of a natural wood-burning fire is very difficult, and is highly desirable.
The present invention provides a burner assembly that overcomes problems experienced in the prior art. One embodiment provides a burner assembly for burning a fuel gas from a gas source. The assembly has a non-metallic burner body with a contoured upper surface adapted to simulate glowing embers, coal, or other portions of a natural wood-burning fire as the fuel gas burns in a fireplace. The burner assembly includes a burner pan with a gas inlet aperture therein, and a non-metallic burner body is connected to the burner pan. The burner body has a gas distribution chamber formed integrally therein with an opening formed in a lower portion of the burner body. The burner body""s lower portion is releasably connected to the burner pan, so the burner pan covers the opening in the distribution chamber.
The distribution chamber has a first chamber portion that communicates with the gas inlet aperture in the burner pan to receive a flow of fuel gas. A second chamber portion is connected to the first chamber portion by a narrowed gas flow orifice portion positioned between the first and second chamber portions. The orifice portion is selectively sized to control the flow of fuel gas from the first chamber portion to the second chamber portion.
The burner body has a plurality of gas apertures extending between the distribution chamber to an upper surface of the burner body. The gas apertures are positioned relative to the first and second chamber portions and the intermediate orifice portion to allow the fuel gas to flow to selected areas on the burner body""s upper surface for combustion to create a desired flame at selected locations relative to the upper surface. The gas aperture provides the fuel gas to the upper surface, for example, around and under simulated log members positioned on the burner body""s upper surface.
The burner body""s upper surface in one embodiment is a contoured upper surface with a plurality of peaks and valleys forming simulated coal or ember members. The contoured upper surface forms a support portion to support simulated log members or the like at desired positions relative to the gas apertures. The gas apertures open at the contoured upper surface in the peaks and valleys, so the plurality of gas distribution apertures have different heights and provide selected fuel gas distribution of the contoured upper surface for combustion. The burner body of one embodiment is constructed of a ceramic-based material that allows portions of the contoured upper surface glow with various colorations as the fuel gas burns, thereby simulating burning and glowing embers in the base of a natural wood-burning fire. In an alternate embodiment, the burner body""s contoured upper surface is shaped to provide other aesthetic appearances simulating a configuration of a natural wood-burning fire.
In another embodiment, the burner assembly includes a burner pan with a base and a projection extending away from the base. The base has a gas inlet aperture extending therethrough. A burner body has upper and lower portions. The lower portion of the burner body being connectable to the burner pan in a position to form a gas distribution chamber therebetween and in fluid communication with the gas inlet aperture. The upper portion of the burner body having a contoured surface with a plurality of peaks and valleys. The burner body has a plurality of gas distribution apertures extending from the lower portion to the contoured surface. The gas distribution apertures are positioned to direct a flow of the fuel gas to the contoured upper surface for ignition. The lower portion of the burner body has an elongated channel therein sized to receive the burner pan""s projection when the burner pan is connected to the burner body. The channel is positioned to define at least a portion of the gas distribution chamber for distribution of the fuel gas to the gas distribution apertures.